Reluctant Campione
by starjaunter
Summary: An 8th Campione story in which a normal guy of our world is thrust into the world of Campione to face down gods almost immediately. He tries to avoid becoming a Campione. But the very act of having to TRY to avoid becoming a Godslayer just proves how impossible his existence really is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione but have created my own OCs**

**Chapter 1**

_A_ Campione—a_ godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_

I sighed in relief. It was over, somehow. I had no idea how I had ended up here, apparently in a universe that was or closely matched the Campione universe. I knew this because almost immediately after my arrival I was embroiled in an encounter between to battling gods.

From what I had gathered I was in the same location on this world as I had been in my universe. I was touring historical sites in Ireland with an American student group. However while the group seemed to have the same origin, all the people were, as individuals, different.

It had quickly become apparent that almost no one else was noticing the gods battling across the landscape. They felt the effects the gods had on the landscape, but could not see them directly. So they were unaware of their danger.

Only one other person seemed to know the truth of the divine presence. I watched as the dark-haired girl snuck out of the increasingly frightened tour group to investigate the battle. Not the brightest idea maybe. I was certain I was NOT home though, and my instincts screamed at me to follow her.

I quickly joined her in cover at a fallen log dangerously close to where the gods were.

"So do you have a plan or know if any local Mage groups will respond soon?" I asked.

She had looked at meet incredulously with vibrant blue eyes. "I am an American too you know, I don't know when the locals will get here. What about you, do you have any powers that might help?" She had asked with a rising note of panic filling her voice.

"Other than my ability to witness a pair of gods battle before me and not run away in terrorized awe? Nothing," I had gently snarked while watching one of the gods unleash an Authority upon the other.

She had audibly gulped. She muttered some spell words and a glowing, lightly-curved short sword appeared in her hand by some magic. "I h-have this but I th-think you have the b-better ability." Her nervousness had grown considerably and her voice was breaking at the thought of facing a god in battle.

I had glanced back at her and by some instinct I had employed before but little understood I had put a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "Calm down, it's OK. It isn't our duty to repel the gods. We are near the Black Prince's territory and he is quite fast. We need only monitor them and keep the people safe until a Campione arrives."

She had drawn a long shuddering breath and nodded, seeming to find her resolve. "I am Rachel Linden, let's do this."

As we watched I soon found myself predicting the gods' moves by some instinct. The only time I guessed wrong was when a god used a new move they hadn't used before. Rachel gave me a skeptical look when I suggested manipulating the battle away from any nearby people by changing the environment around the gods. But she changed her mind when I proved it and started to help me.

After 20 minutes with no sign that a Devil King would show up or even support from the local Mage associations, I started to make new plans. I began a series of maneuvers that led to my goal, not that I told Rachel about the new plan. And it was working.

A whole fifteen minutes later, still no response, my plan culminated. The look on Rachel's face was priceless and I hope I never forget.

The two gods dealt each other simultaneous killing blows.

* * *

I sighed again in relief in the here and now. Since the gods killed each other, I got out of having to arrange some impossible method of a mortal killing a god and worse, the trials of being a Campione. I was smirking at Rachel and appreciating her incredulity, so I missed it initially when the gods turned their attention to me.

**"Congratulations young godslayer on your success." **

Chills ran up and down my span and the instincts I was relying on seemed to freeze.

**"Bold, Devil King, to interrupt this duel for the right to the four treasures of Ireland. But with your success you have gained."** A different godly voice spoke the second time.

**"The four treasures are yours, until I descend from myth once more and take them back." **The voice finished with a snarl.

I turned to the gods I had watched battling for almost 40 minutes solid. The one that had just finished talking had a spear jammed through his heart. The god that had spoken first had a immaculate sword through his heart. They were dying and still able to talk to and taunt me. Truly gods are an impossible existence.

The first god spoke again. **"You are just as a poor sport, but this lad is clever. He is one that I would have be a challenger to me later. Ha HA Ha!"**

The dying god pointed at me imperiously. **I am Lugh young godslayer, take my Authority and grow strong. I want to fight you seriously when I descend from myth once more."**

With that both gods faded from view and I felt a wonderful, but because of my knowledge still horrifying, sensation of power flooding through me. All tiredness and exhaustion was washed away and I felt the bizarre sensation of the Authorities being implanted within me. It felt like I had grown new limbs. I could only use two of them now but I felt others had appeared that I simply had no frame of reference for how to use. The two seemed to include that reference when I became a Campione.

'Shit! I became a Campione!'

"Well damn, I was trying really hard to avoid becoming a Campione," I mutter to myself.

Rachel was just staring at me with this awe that was turning into horror at the realization that I was now a...

"Your Majesty!" She cried out and tried to kneel to me, but I caught her and lifted her up again.

"None of that. I didn't intend this you know. I tried to avoid it by having the gods kill each other. I didn't want to become the impossible existence that is a Campione. We were partners in a tough place. I don't want you to treat me differently now."

She shudders a bit in my arms and then collects herself and from very close looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You say you HAD the gods kill each other and you say you didn't want to be an impossible existence? Sounds like you already were."

Now I had the expression of incredulity on my face. "Huh."

I let her go and scratch the back of head. "It takes a rejection of common sense to even think one may influence a battle between gods huh. Damn I am an impossible existence."

I sigh long and low, before my sigh finishes Rachel shivers. Her weapon disappears in a magic display and she clutches her side as if she had stitches.

"Are you OK?"

"Its, Its just," she seems about to fall and I sidle up next to her putting an arm around her waist to hold her upright. "I - I used up my magic. I will probably pass out soon."

"Er, Hold on a moment, I think I picked up a trick just now," euphemistically referring to my Authorities. Shit MY authorities, isn't that a kick in the pants.

I invoke my new spell words, needed to allow the easiest access to the new limbs I have been granted,

_"From the city of Murias came a Jewel of the kingdom. Through the mists this is an instrument of my Rule."_

With this I manifest in my free hand one of the four treasure of Ireland, the Cauldron of Plenty. With expertise in using the currently Cup-size cauldron won from the unnamed god as an Authority I cause the Cauldron to fill with a rejuvenating potion that had once been used in it hundreds of years ago.

"Here drink this, it should restore you somewhat," I say as I hand her the Cauldron.

She adopts a skeptical look, but eventually drinks the potion down. Before she even finishes lowering it from her lips she seems much better.

She allows a small relieved sigh and I let her go so she can stand on her own. She glances at the arm that was holding me for a second before holding the cup out to me.

I have my hand dismissively and the cup dissolves into mist.

She bows her head gently, "Thank you King for..."

I hold up a palm to stop her. "Hold on now, I told you none of that. My name is David. Please call me that. No Kings or Lords from you at least right?"

I look at her more earnestly and clutch at her hand. "Please? I beg you. I need at least one person in this world to not treat me that way."

She stared at her hand as if my hand clutching her was a rabid god biting her hand. "Why me? I am nothing special to consort with a Devil King." She says with a blush.

"Ey?" I look down at my hand too and then snatch it away. "Sorry about that. I wasn't asking for a consort Rachel. I need a friend in this world. You are the only one who knew me even a little before becoming a Campione. I worry how that knowledge will change how first impressions are made. I do not want that incredible distance between me and other people. Please, consider it won't you?"

She blushes even more at this for some reason. What's going on I tried to undo the consort thing, so why is she blushing.

We stand in silence, my face slowly falling as she cannot bring herself to even look at me.

With a disappointed mien I allow, "Your right of course. It's too much to ask someone. To befriend a Campione is to put yourself in danger of his enemies and the chaotic events that follow him. If I am to make even the pretense of considering you friend I cannot let you stand near me out of concern for your wellbeing."

I look at her sadly than as she looks back at me with wide eyes. "So long..." I wave and turn to leave when I feel her grab my sleeve.

"Wait, just wait. Stupid jerk. Saying such things to a girl and not giving her time to think." She turns me to face her with a blush thick on her face. She looks me in the eyes with a bold look on her face. "Fine! I am a knight. I aspire to greatness too you know?" At this she lets me go and crosses her arms under her breasts. "If I stood down from the challenges of being a Campione's companion I would not deserve to call myself a knight. As for being a friend, well we hardly know each other," She loosens her arms and lets her gaze wander to a hill in the distance. "But I won't let your being a Campione get the way of a potential friendship."

I am taken aback. I am surprised, based on her previous behavior I would have suspect that even if she felt such things she would not have the confidence to say them aloud. She is far braver than I gave her credit. I bow deeply to her, "Thank you Rachel, I hope to prove myself worthy of you."

She jerks her head back around to me and blushes deeply all over again and starts waving her hands in a negatory manner. "Ack stop that. I might accept you as a person before being a King, but this is going too far the other direction."

I rise with a grin and then stretch my arms high to crack my back. "Huh? I really would have thought someone would have shown up before now."

Just than a half dozen non-descript black vehicles swept in and surrounded us.

Several official looking types got out and one with the mantle of authority walked over to us while the rest split between guarding and investigating the scene.

The leader showed us some kind of badge and Rachel seemed to recognize it because she snorted and said, "Took you long enough. It's been the better part of an hour since those gods started battling." Her tirade rolled over the leader when he began to speak. "It's totally not cool to leave two people alone to manage such a crisis for so long, the fact that we are foreigners on vacation just makes it worse."

I feign a gasp and they turn to look at me. I look earnestly at Rachel. "I just thought of something. We are on vacation. That means we didn't get paid for this!" I gesticulate wildly at this point.

Rachel catches on and with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eye she feign-gasps as well. She even goes so far as to put her hands to cheeks while doing it. "Y-your right! We so aren't getting paid. We should totally have left the gods alone to rampage and continued on our tour."

Now I put my hands to my cheeks in over dramatic horror. "Ack, we missed the tour!"

Rachel dramatically put her hands on her hips. "Oh man, you know they aren't gonna give us a refund for that." She turns and glares at the leader. "Not cool."

The leader puts his badge away and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please stop, no mage should put on a display like this, even an American mage."

I adopt a look of mock outrage, "you hear that, he said EVEN an American mage."

"Oh I heard that. Americans never get any respect, even in the magical community."

"It's because they are jealous we have a super hero," I add and Rachel nods enthusiastically at this point as if agreeing with me.

Leader sighs loudly, "This is not about John Pluto Smith."

"Of course not!, its wouldn't be John Pluto Smith's style," we reply in near unison.

"I am Owen Mac Tarig, leader of this expedition from the Witengamot."

Rachel moves into an attentive stance, "I am Rachel Linden, Knight-class Apprentice of the Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation."

"I am David Rhodes, dabbler in magic and pursuer of the manly ideal."

Owen glares at me for some reason. "Manly ideal, can you two even do magic with such light hearted natures?" He questions, his doubt thick in expression and tone.

In a flash Rachel has re-quipped, or whatever they call it in this dimension, her sword and has it at Owen's throat. "We stayed in the face of the Divine Aura and protected people when there were two gods battling. You have no right to question our hearts until you can say the same."

I put a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Easy, easy," I look at Owen who is gulping and seems to have let slip the mantle of his Authority. "Why is there an expedition from the Witengamot. Are there not locals to respond to this?"

He gulps and Rachel slowly withdraws her sword and ex-quips it causing him to breath in relief. "They did respond, probably before you did. The gods started battling an hour and a half ago not an hour. We lost contact with the team sent. When we were dispatched, it was to assist with clean up. When we lost contact we sped up our arrival time and dispatched another team to follow."

"Damn, if the Irish group was killed or hurt than I guess we were some danger. Sorry for encouraging you to do something so risky Rachel," I apologize to her.

"I already told you it's alright since I mean to be a knight."

Owen spoke here, "What happened?"

Rachel made her report on noticing the gods and investigating. Deciding to change the landscape to influence where the gods would move in their battle to minimize the damage got incredulous looks from Owen and all his guards.

I nodded and said, "At some point the gods killed each other. Both got stabbed in the heart and they faded a few minutes before you arrived."

Owen sighed in relief, "Well that's a relief, who knows what would have happened if the victor had been in condition to go on a rampage or something."

He nods solemnly at each of them. "I am sorry for any disrespect that I showed earlier. You certainly showed tremendous courage in the face of what happened. It's hard to believe even Americans would have the audacity to try and influence a divine battle."

I heard Rachel snort before she stage whispered to me with a mocking tone of voice, "He said 'even Americans' again."

I stage whisper back, "I know, it should be 'only Americans' cause were awesome."

"So is the Black Prince coming? I thought he had some super speed power or something. Shouldn't he have gotten here quickly?" Rachel questions, taking the words out of my mouth.

CRACK! THOOOM! Show me not to open my fat mouth, I won't blame Rachel though, not her fault as she is not subject to the unnatural luck of a Campione.

"I am here," proclaimed a black haired young man imperiously.

He looked around as if searching for gods before focusing on me.

"I see I am too late. The gods have been slain and a new Devil King stands before me."

Everyone except Rachel is staring at me now. I let loose a whistle as if a bomb was falling before making the bombardment noise. "Way to keep it on the Down low sempai!" I cheer un-enthusiastically in expression and tone but with raised hands as if excited.

"It doesn't suit a Campione to not be acknowledged for his Authority."

I shrug, "It suited me, but I never expected to have it not be known for long."

Alexander peered at me intently. "So what god did you slay?"

"Well one was unknown to me, the other was Lugh though, also known as Hermes or Mercury."

Alexander whistles, "That's an impressive first kill. Most of us have a pretty weak god as a first kill."

"Well they were fighting each other, I just took advantage. Lugh seemed to approve, said it was something he would do."

"Hmm so which of his Authorities did you claim?"

"Well he gave me a couple, but only one is really clicking right now. I assume that my instincts will call upon an appropriate one if needed?"

"Yes that is how it works. Even now I have an Authority that has been within me for almost two years yet remains a mystery. I have never needed it so it remains uncalled upon. Did you get anything from the Second god?"

"Yeah but he was a cheap bastard. I have detailed knowledge in how to use and get the most from the 13 treasures of Britain."

There was silence for a few minutes.

Someone coughed in the background and asked, "Did you get the 13 treasures?"

"Not a one!" Several other chuckle nervously.

Alexander looked upon me gravely, "So what will you do now, where will you go?"

"Hmm, well I am American. It's only fair I report to John Pluto Smith about the situation."

I turn to Rachel and coyly ask, "Do you think he would be willing to take me as a side-kick? We could totally be the Dynamic Duo!"

Everyone but Rachel and Alexander groaned at this fresh evidence of Campione's lack of common sense and fear of what a conflict between Campion of the same territory would do to the world. Alexander didn't see the problem as he was a Campione and Rachel giggled at the idea because she was an American.

"Do I get to help design your costume?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Authorities**

David has two useable Authorities at this point, one from each of the gods he killed. He receive more Authorities from Lugh but has not unlocked them yet.

**Samhildánach "Equally skilled in many Arts"**

_I am skilled in all the Arts of man, thus I am a Hero and Champion. By mine Arts I Rule over the Kingdom._

Samhildánach is an Authority of skill. Thus the one with this Authority has skill in many arts that exceeds human ability. Only an Authority that concentrates on a single skill may top him in the abilities he has as: a wright, a smith, a champion, a swordsman, a thrower, a harpist, a sailor, a hero, a poet, a teacher, a historian, a sorcerer, and a craftsman. These are the Arts that defined Lugh and David may use them to the utmost as well.

Arts David would think important but are not on this list are also enhanced but only to the pinnacle of human, not divine, ability. This includes computer skills, driving, piloting, and a variety of things. The only skills that are not enhanced are things not on Lugh's list and that David would never have once considered doing in his life if he had not become a Campione, for example being a shoe cobbler or seamstress.

Lugh has a history of teaching and David's ability to teach is also divine, and further enhanced by Lugh's Authority. Thus every hour he spends teaching someone counts as 20 hours compared to the next best possible instructor as long as the Art was from Lugh's list. This cannot push humans past the pinnacle of human ability though, ie he could not push a Great Knight to being a better knight, but he could get a new recruit to Great knight status 20 times sooner.

**Four Treasures of the Tuatha Dé Danann**

_From the cities of Murias, Falias, Gorias and Findias come the Jewels of the kingdom. Through the mists these are the instruments of my Rule._

The unknown god battling Lugh was attempting to gather the four treasures of Ireland and thus prove and sustain his Kingship of the land in a new age. He had gathered much lore and over centuries had gained three and had much experience using them before challenging Lugh for the last, his spear. Bitter of the loss of all his hard work to a latent godslayer, this god instead of granting his power forced his experience and knowledge in using the treasures into an Authority that was granted to David. Technically David has the four treasure outside of an Authority as magical items. However he would need to learn how to use the Divine level artifacts on his own. This Authority allows him to use them with familiarity and ease, thus unlocking the Treasures for use. It also allows him to store them in a mystical mist when not in use.

**Stone of Falias**

A mystical stone said to proclaim the king of Ireland if he stood upon it, this stone is a rough flattened stone pillar. This stone may have its position marked by David, making it either unmovable or allowing to move around as if by telekinesis. It is rideable and he may use it to fly about, but only at about 100 mph at top speed. While touching the stone his Authority of Rule is amplified tremendously and any ability that might be used to command him against his will fails and any ability he has to command is enhanced. He is also bolstered gaining a regenerative property, it provides the amount of healing a "normal" Campione gains in a good night's sleep every minute of contact.

**Spear of Gorias**

Also known as the Spear of Lugh. This was one from Lugh but Lugh cooperated and passed the knowledge of using it on as well as the research the unknown god had conducted. This spear as "the strongest yew in the wood" is considered unbreakable unless a divine attack with specific anti-yew properties is made. This spear is better on offense than defense and is best as a thrown weapon. He spoken work may recall it to hand after a throw. A potent attack that is unblockable, undodgeable, and bypasses armor until it inflicts damage that is extremely hard to heal mystically, it then explodes in a tight burst of fire with only a few yards range. Using this attack seals the spear for 24 hours. This spear has an anti-army mode wear the spear flies around on its own attacking with sufficient skill and speed to match but not beat every normal opponent on the field. The spear continues until recalled or everyone in the opposing army has fled or exhausted themselves fighting the spear.

**Sword of Findias, also known as _claiomh solais_**

The _claiomh solais, _or sword of light was a weapon of Heroes used on epic quests to save damsels and defeat villains. The sword may stand up to divine onslaught and render divine flesh, however it is far stronger on defense than offense and is sealed from killing until certain conditions are met. However this is a sword of fate and works with fate to meet the conditions, filling out the needs of the story. The hero uses the sword to right the villain's wrongs, which almost always include saving a maiden. Then said maiden will somehow reveal the a weakness in the villain. Once the weakness is revealed the seal on _claiomh solais _revoked and it may be used to kill the villain, and will do tremendous damage if used upon the mentioned weakness, usually killing the villain. The damsel is usually drawn to marry the hero, but most mortal heroes only encounter one villain worthy of this sword in a lifetime. A Campione though…

**Cup of Murias, also known as the Cauldron of Plenty.**

This cup has a wide history of use by the Tuatha to feed and heal the masses. At its most basic level the Cup may be resized, whatever is in the cup is removed or increased so that the proportion of the filled cup is the same. Thus tiny amounts of something are put in a thimble sized cup which is expanded to a massive cauldron provide large amounts of the material. This can be done with anything from water and soup, to fancy healing potions. In the hands of the more skilled, which thanks to the Authority he received David counts as, it gains additional abilities. He may use his Magic power to create any substance the Cup has in "memory" ie that it has ever touched before. Thus David may call upon a wide variety of potions and amazing qualities of wine and food that have not been seen on Earth in centuries at will as long as he provides the magic.


End file.
